Detalhes
by Mel.RK
Summary: Uma cena mais "íntima" e inventada da lua-de-mel censurada. Edward's POV. ONE SHOT. Personagens e história baseados na obra da autora Stephenie Meyer.


**Resolvi escrever essa fic porque veio com muita facilidade na minha cabeça. Embora não se encaixe na ordem dos fatos do livro (já que a segunda vez só acontece depois de algum tempo), eu queria explorar essa idéia do ponto de vista do Edward.**

**A história começa depois da conversa dos dois ainda na cama, no dia seguinte à primeira noite.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas. : )**

--------------

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews positivas e pelos favoritos! Que bom que vocês gostaram!**

**Infelizmente estou completamente sem tempo agora, mas assim que der escrevo mais estórias pra vocês. ;)**

* * *

Bella caminhou para o banheiro, na esperança de se recompor. Esperei que ela entrasse e fui para seu lado.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar isso do meu cabelo.

- Você tinha que estar preocupada com isso. - Retruquei, indo para trás dela e ajudando-a com as penas.

- Como você consegue não rir disso? Eu estou ridícula!

Eu não achava graça daquilo. Seu cabelo estava muito embaraçado, penas estavam grudadas não só em sua cabeça, mas também em algumas partes de seu corpo. Em outra situação, seria motivo de risos. Não agora.

- Isso não vai funcionar. Vou ter que tentar lavar. – e se virou para mim, seus braços macios envoltos em minha cintura, seu corpo tocando minhas roupas – Quer me ajudar?

Vi uma súplica em seus olhos, como se precisasse obter de mim a certeza de que tudo estava bem, de que _eu_ estava bem. Como uma criança, que não sabe a gravidade do problema e olha para os pais, buscando compreendê-lo.

Senti que minha vontade era de pegá-la no colo, cuidar de seus machucados e lembrá-la de que eu a amava mais do que qualquer coisa. Quanto mais o calor de sua pele emanava e se chocava contra a minha, quanto mais seus olhos castanhos profundos penetravam nos meus, quanto mais o maravilhoso perfume de sua pele e de seus cabelos me embriagava, mas difícil era de fugir daqueles braços que me envolviam.

Senti a urgência de me desfazer deles antes que pudesse ceder às suas súplicas. Segurei gentilmente seus braços e desfiz o nó que nos unia, beijei rapidamente sua testa e caminhei em direção à banheira.

- É melhor preparar seu banho com água morna, para seus machucados – e fiz uma careta com a palavra, lembrando-lhe que estavam lá por minha causa, minha falta de cuidado – e depois vou preparar seu café da manhã.

Sentei-me na borda de madeira da banheira, com frestas que sugavam a água que transbordava toda vez que alguém imergia ou emergia. De costas para Bella, abri a torneira dourada e observei a água que escorria sem muito interesse, tentando afastar de mim a culpa do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Fiquei vagando pelas lembranças um bom tempo, até perceber que a banheira já estava suficientemente cheia. Fechei a torneira e me virei para encará-la.

Ela estava encostada no balcão, de costas para o espelho, sua cabeça baixa, seus olhos mirando o chão. Estava enrolada em uma toalha muito branca, a qual eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo. Pensei que deveria estar muito absorto em meus pensamentos para não notar o barulho que Bella fizera ao tirá-la de cima do armário e cobrir-se com ela.

Seu rosto estava miserável.

Senti um súbito desespero ao ver a tristeza esmagadora em seus olhos. Há alguns minutos ela havia acordado do que parecia ser o melhor sonho que já tivera, mesmo com todos os ferimentos. Agora, tudo que restava era pura tristeza.

Fiquei de pé um pouco mais rápido do que desejava - O que aconteceu? – perguntei, tentando manter meu tom de voz normal e minha expressão tranqüila.

- Nós não vamos... – Ela hesitou. - Você não vai mais me tocar, não é?

Respondi da forma mais delicada que pude.

- Não. Não vou mais fazer amor com você enquanto você estiver tão _frágil_.

Ela apenas assentiu com sua cabeça, timidamente.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou, sua cabeça ainda baixa, as mãos envoltas em um nó à sua frente. – Eu não queria que sua lua-de-mel fosse ruim.

Ruim? _Ruim_? Do que ela estava falando?

As palavras jorraram de sua boca, ela ainda fitava o tapete no chão:

- Eu não queria que fosse tão difícil para você. Não queria que o que fizemos ontem à noite fosse um suplício, um castigo. Tudo o que eu via quando olhava para seus olhos era desespero e dor. Você não estava aproveitando como eu, estava muito concentrado em não me matar, e eu sinto muito por isso.

Eu segui em silêncio, tentando entender o que ela dizia.

- Desculpe por não conseguir fazer com que você se sentisse tão bem quanto eu. Eu gostaria de ter visto em você o mesmo prazer, a mesma felicidade que eu sabia que emanava de mim.

Seus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos e molhados.

- Sinto muito. Gostaria de não ser tão macia e apetitosa pra você como sou. Não desse jeito. Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter feito sua lua-de-mel ser tão maravilhosa quanto a minha foi.

Ela passou por mim, ainda sem olhar para meu rosto, tirou a toalha e a jogou embolada em cima do balcão. Tentou entrar na banheira da forma mais graciosa que podia, e eu pude ver que ela começava a realmente sentir a dor provocada pelos hematomas, principalmente em seus pulsos.

Eu queria ajudá-la a entrar, mas estava imóvel, em choque.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto pálido.

Aquela garota, a garota mais importante do universo, a essência da minha existência, estava agora chorando. Por minha causa.

Ela tinha razão. Eu estava tão preocupado em lhe mostrar com olhos furiosos o quanto aquilo era difícil para mim, em lhe mostrar o perigo que aquele ato envolvia, que esqueci de lhe mostrar o verdadeiro prazer e a felicidade que ela me proporcionou. Esqueci de lhe dizer como sua pele era quente e suave em meus dedos, o quanto o perfume de seu cabelo me deslumbrava, o quão maravilhoso era o sabor de sua língua, a maciez de seus lábios.

Esqueci de mostrar como seus olhos me fascinavam, como suas mãos me acariciavam de uma forma que me deixava louco. Como a sensação de suas pernas envoltas em minha cintura me estimulava, como sua barriga, seus seios, seu pescoço... Eu havia esquecido de mostrá-la como ela era quente e macia por dentro. Como era confortável seu corpo envolvendo o meu.

Na urgência de lhe avisar sobre o perigo, eu havia esquecido de mostrar a ela que eu a desejava. Que eu precisava dela, do corpo dela, de seus beijos.

Ela era tão frágil em minhas mãos, tão pequena e quente... E me fazia entender que ela me queria, me mostrava que desejava desesperadamente aquele contato físico. Eu apenas tentava me afastar dela o máximo que podia, evitando seus olhos e seu perfume.

Como pude fazer isso? Como pude deixá-la pensar que a noite passada tinha sido menos que perfeita para mim? Como fui capaz de não dizer a ela o tempo todo que a amava e que ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo? Que eu vivia por ela?

Eu fui um idiota. E agora, a menina pela qual eu vivia estava sofrendo como eu nunca a havia visto sofrer. Por _minha_ culpa.

Assim que Bella imergiu na banheira, certificou-se de molhar o rosto o mais rápido que pôde, parecendo para mim como alguém que queria esconder as lágrimas na água. Seu queixo tremia quando ela se forçou a dizer sua próxima frase, respirando pausadamente entre as palavras, e eu imaginei que fosse para evitar uma série de soluços e lágrimas.

- Mas não há com o que se preocupar. Amanhã, se você não tiver nenhuma objeção, voltamos para Forks. Eu me despeço de Charlie e então peço para Carlisle – ou qualquer outro Cullen – que me transforme. E então, talvez, você possa me tocar como eu gostaria.

Ela se recostou na banheira e fechou os olhos, com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua expressão passava uma dor intensa, uma infelicidade esmagadora.

Por um longo momento, não pude fazer nada além de olhar seu rosto. Ela era tão humana, tão frágil e doce... E eu a tinha ferido. Ferido mais do que os hematomas em seu corpo, mais do que a penetração forte demais para sua virgindade. Muito mais. Isso fez com que eu tivesse certeza de minha monstruosidade.

Mas eu a amava. Louca e desesperadamente. Eu a desejava, e não só seu sangue, mas seu corpo. A desejava como mulher. Um desejo tão grande que doía, fisicamente. E mesmo assim, lá estava ela, tentando se recuperar das feridas, achando que aquela noite havia sido um_ castigo_ para mim.

Eu não a merecia.

Mas precisava dela, para continuar existindo. Não havia como sobreviver a qualquer vida que fosse sem ela. Sem sua alma, sem seu corpo.

Eu precisava deixar isso claro, ou jamais me perdoaria.

Saindo de um longo estado de inércia, me virei e caminhei lentamente em direção à porta. Parei ao ouvir sua voz, sem olhar para ela.

- Feche-a quando sair, por favor. Eu estarei composta em alguns minutos. – Sua voz parecia forçada em uma tranqüilidade fingida.

Um segundo depois, continuei minha caminhada, muito devagar.

Fechei a porta.

Mas não saí.

Percorri o caminho de volta à banheira lentamente. Seus olhos me fitavam com um misto de sofrimento e curiosidade. Parei na sua frente, e comecei a abrir os botões de minha camisa muito calmamente.

- Posso ajudá-la com o cabelo? – Minha camisa já estava em cima do balcão.

Ela parecia em choque, pronta para ter um ataque de choro.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

- Espero que isso não signifique que eu não possa. – Ao terminar a frase, tirei minha calça e a deixei amassada no chão.

Ela me fitava, descendo e subindo os olhos, registrando cada curva do meu corpo nu. Seus olhos piscavam muito lentamente, sua cabeça pendia para um lado como quem aprecia uma pintura rara. Eu estava imóvel na sua frente, parecendo uma estátua em uma posição muito reta, esperando sua resposta.

_Aquilo_ era desejo. O que eu via em seus olhos lacrimejantes era ardência, paixão, necessidade. Ela queria meu corpo, e isso estava muito nítido. Esteve nítido também na noite anterior. Imaginei que em nenhum momento eu havia dado a ela esse olhar apaixonado, que mostrasse todo o desejo que me consumia. Percebi que esse olhar me incendiava, me aquecia, me deixava feliz, e imediatamente entendi do que eu a tinha privado.

- Faça... o que quiser. – Ela parecia ter dificuldade em terminar a frase, ou em achar a ordem certa das palavras.

Sem dizer mais nada, entrei na banheira retangular.

Afastei suas pernas esticadas do meio da banheira para os cantos, de forma que ficasse entre elas, não havendo a possibilidade de machucá-la mais. De joelhos no chão, sentindo a água morna me envolver até o peito, me movi em direção a ela.

Ela estava imóvel, os olhos ainda fixos em meu rosto, piscando devagar. Seus cabelos caíam em ondas, cobrindo seus ombros. Ela estava mais linda do que o normal.

Com o auxílio do empuxo que a água exercia sobre nós, foi ainda mais fácil trazê-la para cima de meus joelhos. Ela continuava imóvel, encostada nas costas da banheira.

Muito calmamente, comecei a tirar as penas de seus cabelos, tomando cuidado para que não puxasse acidentalmente algum fio. Estava tão concentrado em não machucá-la que meus dedos entre seus cabelos devem ter proporcionado a ela uma sensação agradável. Bella fechou os olhos e me deixou fazer o que estava fazendo. Parecia prestes a dormir.

Nada no mundo era mais belo do que ela. Seus olhos fechados, sua respiração um pouco acelerada, sua pele muito pálida, seus cabelos molhados. Tudo isso formava um conjunto do que, para mim, era a mais linda e perfeita obra de arte.

- Bella - comecei – me desculpe por ter sido um completo imbecil.

Eu ainda trabalhava nas penas.

- Você só estava se empenhando em não me matar. – Ela disse, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Não, eu já tive que lidar com a vontade desesperadora de te atacar. Quando te vi na aula de Biologia pela primeira vez... Bom, _aquilo_ foi um castigo. Naquela época era quase impossível sentir seu perfume e não virar um monstro.

Eu vim trabalhando esse meu problema durante todo esse tempo justamente para não deixar que coisas como esta acontecessem. Eu sabia que seria difícil quando... me aproximasse mais de você. Mas não foi nada próximo do que eu senti na primeira vez que você sentou do meu lado.

Seus olhos agora estavam muito pouco abertos, tentando ver através das fendas estreitas meu rosto e o que ele dizia.

- Eu sabia que podia me controlar. Não estava perto de perder totalmente o controle, mas também tinha medo de que pudesse parar de raciocinar quando estivesse tão próximo de você, tão envolvido no calor do seu corpo... quando estivesse _dentro_ de você.

Ela teve um leve tremor, fechando os olhos novamente e abrindo-os mais uma vez, claramente lembrando do momento citado.

- Não foi tão difícil. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha medo. E você confiava tão cegamente em mim, que eu precisava lhe mostrar que havia perigo. Que eu talvez não fosse forte como você pensava. Tentei lhe mostrar de todas as maneiras que pude. Eu fui covarde, e precisava que você tivesse medo também.

E fico muito feliz que não tenha tido, porque você me proporcionou as melhores horas de minha existência. Não posso expressar com palavras a felicidade que eu sentia quando você me beijava, quando sussurrava em meu ouvido, quando revirava os olhos...

Ela começava a respirar com mais dificuldade, mais rápido do que antes. Para minha surpresa, me peguei ouvindo minha própria respiração ofegante.

Tirei a última pena de seus cabelos molhados, deslizando minhas mãos para seu pescoço.

- Eu amo você. – Eu disse, acariciando seu rosto com meus polegares – E te desejo louca e desesperadamente. Nunca pense algo diferente disso, porque não será a verdade.

Ela arfava. Isso realmente me excitava.

Deixei minhas mãos caírem por seus ombros até seus braços. De volta ao pescoço, meu toque descia suavemente pelo seu peito, chegando à barriga, até a dobra que seu tronco fazia com suas pernas. Eu sentia que já apertava suas coxas com mais força do que desejava.

Pela primeira vez, senti sua mão morta embaixo da água de encontro à minha. Gentilmente, ainda com os olhos presos nos meus, ela deslizou minha mão direita para o centro e, segundos depois, eu a estava tocando.

A maciez e o calor contrastavam fortemente com minhas mãos duras e frias.

Encarei-a por um momento, e então não pensei mais. Movi meus dedos suavemente, observando sua expressão. Ela começava a se contorcer discretamente, ainda me encarando. Movi meus dedos com mais vontade, agora minhas mãos estavam descontroladas. Ela se inclinou um pouco em minha direção, seus dedos presos em meus cabelos, criando nós.

Não perdemos contato visual nem por um segundo. Eu ainda fitava seus olhos marrons. Eles me enlouqueciam. Ela ofegava, eu também.

- Posso...

- É... claro... que sim – Ela respirava com força entre as palavras.

Não pensei nem por meio segundo. Tirei minhas mãos dela e a penetrei lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro em que seu corpo envolvia o meu.

Ela fechou os olhos muito devagar e soltou um gemido baixo, pousando sua testa em meu queixo.

Comecei a me movimentar com muita suavidade. Embora o prazer monstruoso que eu sentia me consumisse a cada segundo, eu não queria, não podia machucá-la mais. Ela era muito frágil, muito pequena. Era minha linda boneca de cristal, eu tinha que tratá-la com muito cuidado.

- Mais... rápido... por favor – ela falava cada vez que eu entrava mais em seu corpo.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de negar isso a ela. Comecei a me movimentar mais rápido. Eu estava louco, desesperado por seu perfume. Minhas mãos entraram em seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás com o máximo de delicadeza possível. Seu rosto ficou a meio centímetro do meu, seus olhos estavam fechados. Sem pensar, meus lábios famintos atacaram os dela, com força. Desejei não tê-la machucado.

Minha língua precisava da dela, dançava em sua boca quente. Ela retribuía o beijo com o mesmo desespero que o meu. Eu podia sentir seu sabor delicioso em minha boca.

Eu estava muito atento à sua respiração, notando que, às vezes, ela tinha dificuldades em inspirar apenas pelo nariz. Então, me forçava a sair de sua boca e ia para seu pescoço, dando beijos não menos intensos. Quando achava que ela já havia recuperado todo oxigênio de que precisava, voltava a colar meus lábios nos dela.

A água da banheira começava a transbordar com nossos movimentos. As frestas do chão de madeira consumiam a enxurrada.

- Cama – ela disse bruscamente, tentando lutar com sua respiração ofegante. Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. E eu não tinha a menor pretensão em desobedecê-la.

Levantei-me de imediato, suas pernas ainda envoltas em minha cintura, eu ainda estava dentro dela. Com minha velocidade inumana, em menos de um décimo de segundo já estávamos deitados na cama do quarto branco, eu por cima dela.

As poucas penas restantes dos travesseiros rasgados grudavam em nossos corpos molhados. O maravilhoso perfume de seu suor, vindo da noite anterior, ainda estava entranhado nos lençóis amassados embaixo de nós. Esse cheiro conseguia, ainda que eu não achasse possível, me deixar mais loucamente excitado.

Eu a penetrava com uma intensidade furiosa, repetidas vezes, mantendo sempre o mesmo ritmo. Ela revirava os olhos de prazer, gemendo alto. Seus cabelos espalhados pela cama, seu peito em um movimento rítmico, tentando puxar mais ar do que conseguia.

Não poderia haver, em qualquer lugar que fosse, algo mais deslumbrante, mais incrivelmente lindo do que ela. Nada poderia ser mais digno de fascinação, de adoração, do que seu corpo, seu rosto, seus cabelos. Eu a fitava incrédulo enquanto a amava, nem um anjo poderia brilhar mais do que Bella agora.

- Você tem... que me dizer... se estou... machucando você... – Eu tentava me controlar, procurando as palavras em meio à minha respiração ofegante.

Ela arregalou os olhos, em um tom de desespero.

- Nem pense... em parar... o que está... fazendo! – Ela tirou as mãos de meus cabelos e apertou com força a parte de trás de meu corpo, reforçando o movimento que eu fazia dentro dela.

Eu ri, e inclinei-me para beijá-la com fúria novamente.

Eu me concentrava em duas coisas: Não machucá-la e não explodir de prazer. A segunda era mais difícil, eu achava.

Meus lábios agora mordiam levemente seu pescoço, nossos movimentos ainda ritmados e fortes. Foi quando senti sua respiração ficar ainda mais rápida. O tom de seus gemidos agora cresciam, até que um grito saiu de sua boca.

- O que aconteceu? Bella? – Eu me desesperei, me retirando de dentro dela instantaneamente, olhando agora em seu rosto. Eu a havia machucado?

Não, não havia. Pude ver seus olhos fechados e um lindo sorriso tranqüilo em seu rosto. Eu não a havia machucado, ela tinha chegado ao seu máximo de prazer.

Alívio e felicidade tomaram conta de mim.

Ela estava linda. Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

Permaneci em cima de seu corpo por mais alguns segundos, tomando cuidado com que meu peso não a incomodasse. Quando fiz menção de me mexer, ela falou.

- O que vai fazer?

- Sair de cima de você antes que te esmague. – Eu sorri.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – E fechou com mais força suas pernas em minha cintura. Seu tom era presunçoso.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me manter aqui se eu quiser sair? – Eu a desafiei, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Uma humana tão frágil e quebrável?

- Você não quer sair. – Ela me fitou, estreitando os olhos e rindo de sua lógica sem erros. - Seu vampiro convencido.

Certo. Eu não tinha argumentos contra isso. Era óbvio que eu não queria sair. Meu corpo ainda estava recebendo suas ondas de calor, eu ainda estava molhado com o líquido quente que saíra de dentro dela. Isso era, definitivamente, convidativo.

Seu sorriso desapareceu subitamente, enquanto ela me encarava.

- Termine.

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, até eu conseguir processar a informação que acabara de ter sido me dada.

- Bella... Você já está sensível... – Sua mão me interrompeu, tampando minha boca. Ela ainda me olhava profundamente.

- Eu quero que você termine. Quero que termine dentro de mim.

Suas palavras provocaram um terremoto dentro de meu peito. Meus músculos enrijeceram, eu já não podia mais ficar calmo.

Sua mão livre deslizou pelo meu peito, passando por minha barriga e, finalmente, tocando no lugar mais sensível de meu corpo. Ela me envolveu com sua mão quente, enquanto timidamente tentava fazer movimentos leves para cima e para baixo. Ela me olhava com um olhar de desculpas por não saber o que estava fazendo.

- Você faz isso melhor... do que imagina. – Agora eu estava lutando para manter meus pensamentos em uma seqüência lógica.

Ela não me respondeu. Ao invés disso, guiou suavemente a parte do meu corpo que ela segurava até o lugar em que precisava estar.

- Termine – Ela repetiu.

Eu já não tinha mais consciência do que nos rodeava. Tudo era preto e branco, com uma exceção: Bella. Ela ainda estava ali, nossos corpos tão unidos que pareciam um único, seu rosto tranqüilo começava a demonstrar novamente sinais de agitação. Ela me fitava com os olhos que eu amava, piscando lentamente e tentando manter sua respiração calma. Seus lábios e suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhos agora.

Novamente, comecei a penetrá-la bem devagar, desejando que aquele momento não acabasse. Movimentava meu corpo de uma forma que não acelerasse as coisas: Quando ela quisesse que eu fosse mais rápido, ela me deixaria saber.

Não demorou muito até que suas mãos estivessem atrás de meu corpo novamente, me empurrando para que eu entrasse mais nela e deixando que eu me afastasse, para poder me empurrar de novo. Logo notei que ela queria que eu fosse mais rápido.

Atendi a seus pedidos, agradecendo em silêncio que ela quisesse algo mais selvagem. Eu não estava em condições de me controlar, então entrava em seu corpo com uma fúria monstruosa, indecente. Queria virá-la do avesso, se pudesse. Mas me contentava em ter o máximo dela, o máximo de seus beijos e de seus toques.

Eu desejava mais. Queria sentir cada célula de sua pele em meus lábios, queria sentir o perfume que emanava por cada parte dela. Abandonei seus lábios e, gentilmente, saí de dentro dela. Eu precisava disso.

Agora eu beijava indecentemente seu pescoço, mordiscando, lambendo. Ainda podia sentir sua frustração quando comecei a descer por seu corpo. Ela era incrivelmente macia.

Eu beijava cada pequena parte que estivesse acessível. Beijava seus ombros, seus braços, sua barriga. Brincava com minha língua em seus seios, sugando-os com muito menos intensidade do que eu realmente queria, fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer. Eu adorava ouvi-los, me estimulavam tanto quanto suas mãos nervosas em meus cabelos.

Cheguei em suas coxas, apertando com mais força do que devia, beijando furiosamente a parte interna delas. Ela começava a tremer. Suas mãos começavam a me guiar para outro lugar. Eu não evitava o caminho desejado.

Toquei meus lábios na parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Era maravilhosamente úmido e quente. Tentei não perder o controle quando o desejo de prová-la me tentou de uma forma avassaladora. Abri um pouco a boca e agora começava a deslizar minha língua para dentro dela, muito devagar. Aquilo era assustadoramente indecente. Seu gosto me tirava o poder de pensamento.

Ela era deliciosa.

Seus dedos agora se enroscavam em meus cabelos de uma forma desesperada. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, tentando murmurar palavras que fizessem sentido. Eu estava sempre muito atento ao que ela dizia, pronto para parar o que estava fazendo, se ela assim desejasse.

Eu tremia tanto que cravei meus dedos no colchão macio, tentando me estabilizar.

Quando achava que não conseguiria agüentar mais por muito tempo, voltei aos seus lábios muito rapidamente. O beijo que se seguiu era o mais intenso até então. Eu precisava beijá-la furiosamente.

Penetrei-a com força, sem pensar se isso a tinha machucado. Os movimentos que se seguiram não eram gentis, mas sim descontrolados, com uma velocidade e força impressionantes para um corpo humano. Eu seguia sua expressão, tentando captar algum sinal de dor ou desconforto.

Seu corpo havia arqueado em direção ao meu, suas costas já não estavam mais pousadas na cama. Ela estava completamente entregue.

- Eu te amo! – Ela falou, sua voz um pouco mais alta que o normal.

Isso provocou uma forte reação em mim. Meu corpo agora tremia mais do que nunca, eu sentia que ia explodir de prazer. A onda de calor chegava rapidamente, e eu não podia mais me controlar.

Enquanto entrava e saía de seu corpo, enfiei meu rosto em seus cabelos, esperando para que acabasse. Meus tremores aumentaram e minha mente ficou estranhamente vazia. Meu corpo fervia e eu senti a necessidade de emitir um som alto, que me ajudasse a lidar com a onda de prazer que saía de mim. Gritei, meus dedos apertando seus cabelos em uma mão e sua coxa em outra. Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir que ela gritava comigo, em uníssono. Eu havia terminado, e, pelo que parecia, ela também.

E tudo ficou calmo.

Os únicos sons presentes eram duas respirações ofegantes, um coração batendo cada vez mais tranqüilo e as ondas quebrando na areia.

Meu rosto ainda estava em seus cabelos, eu estava esperando que as forças que tinha perdido voltassem. Nunca me sentira tão_ humano_.

- Você ainda acaba comigo. – Sussurrei.

À medida que minha respiração voltava ao normal, consegui recobrar a consciência. Meu corpo de pedra estava em cima dela, provavelmente a asfixiando.

Em um movimento rápido, virei nossos corpos de forma que ela ficasse agora em cima de mim.

Seu rosto estava em meu pescoço e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente. Ela estava agora quase tranqüila.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse, em um sussurro.

- Você está mesmo _me_ agradecendo? Chega a ser engraçado.

- Estou. Você não sabe o quanto eu te queria. Por isso, obrigada por ter cedido. Mesmo que tenha sido por pena.

- _Pena_? Sinceramente, a única pessoa aqui digna de pena sou eu. Se eu não tomar cuidado com seu poder de convencimento, estou perdido.

Ela sorriu.

- Ora, eu sou só uma humana frágil, lembra? Não tenho a menor chance contra você, se você estiver disposto a me negar. – Ela parecia se divertir com isso.

Com meu melhor humor, dei um largo sorriso. – Você sabe que eu nunca estarei disposto a negar. E é isso que te torna tão perigosa.

Ela deu uma mordida em meu pescoço, o que me pareceu ser forte para ela. Ela, que era tão fraca, tão frágil, tão quebrável. Ela, que era o centro de meu mundo, a única coisa pela qual eu vivia.

Ela era minha, e eu faria de tudo para protegê-la e torná-la feliz. Só ela importava.

Aquela pequena humana que agora dormia em meu peito era minha vida.

E eu viveria por ela. Para sempre.

- Para sempre. – Ela murmurou, enquanto sonhava.


End file.
